The present invention relates to surgical instruments and procedures and pertains particularly to improved thromboendarterectomy instruments and method of use.
Many cardiovascular diseases involve arteriosclerosis or clogged systemic and pulmonary arteries. Many heart and circulatory problems are due to clogged or restricted arteries. Arteries become clogged due to plaque buildup on the walls of the arteries as well as clot formation and/or embolization. Surgical techniques have been developed in the past for cleaning out or unplugging many of these arteries.
These techniques involve the use of special surgical instruments in the form of various shaped scrapers that are inserted in the artery to separate and dislodge the plaque material from the arterial walls. Various implements have been proposed and utilized for this procedure in the past. Most of these instruments are referred to as dissectors and resemble tiny spoons or spatulas on the end of a long slim rod.
Pulmonary thromboendaractomary also normally involves frequent periods of circulatory arrest. Even during circulatory arrest, continued back bleeding obscures the operative field. This requires frequent interruption of the procedure to allow aspiration of the operative field with a second instrument. These interruptions obviously extend the periods of circulatory arrest, sometimes to the detriment of the patient.
It is, therefore, desirable that improved implements and procedures be available which effectively remove plaque and the like from arteries and provide aspiration to remove blood at the same time.